


Planet Earth is Blue, But There is Nothing I can Do

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Erik, Logan and Hank are forced to stay at the Mayflower Hotel in D.C. after the Pentagon prison closed all the airports. Everything is fine until Charles decides he needs a little something to calm his nerves. Erik learns the hard way that Charles has changed. "Space Oddity" lyrics by David Bowie, released in 1972.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet Earth is Blue, But There is Nothing I can Do

_Ground Control to Major Tom_  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills  
and put your helmet on  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Commencing countdown,  
engines on  
Check ignition  
and may God's love be with you

**Mayflower Hotel in Washington D.C.**

Erik watched Charles groove to the music playing on the radio. The other man was oblivious to the intrusion. Charles was only wearing his bell bottom jeans. The music itself sounded haunting.

At one point; Erik watched Charles bend down toward the table. He was snorting something. Erik raised an eyebrow. So, Charles was no longer the mild mannered young man of 1962.

"Can I have some of that too...?"

Charles turned. Erik was standing there with only a towel wrapped around his small waist. "Where the fuck are your clothes...?"

"I was in prison for ten years. Hank did all the shopping. I'm not judging the outfit he picked out for me to wear in Paris. They are quite ...groovy. But, he forgot to get me something to wear to bed. Which I don't mind. I'm finally going to bed without being watched. So I think I will enjoy sleeping in the nude."

"Dandy for you. Now get the fuck out of my room." Charles pointed to the adjoining door.

"Stop being an asshole. I haven't spoken to someone in ten years! I haven't listen to music or had a beer. I have no idea what is going in the world! You're not going to bed anytime soon. Come on Charles; why the fuck did you get me out of prison if you didn't want to talk to me?"

Charles rubbed his nose and rolled his eyes. "When did you learn to whine so fucking much? Wait a second, this is my favorite part of the song. Shut the fuck up for a minute."

 _For here_  
Am I sitting in a tin can  
Far above the world  
Planet Earth is blue  
And there's nothing I can do  
  
Though I'm past  
one hundred thousand miles  
I'm feeling very still  
And I think my spaceship knows which way to go  
Tell my wife I love her very much  
she knows  
  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Your circuit's dead,  
there's something wrong  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you hear me, Major Tom?  
Can you....

Erik shrugged but kept quiet. He watched Charles entranced by the music. "It's beautiful - who is it...?"

Charles snickered, "David fucking Bowie..."

"I like it..." Erik said and got closer to Charles.

Charles couldn't believe that Erik's body could look so amazingly good considering he had been in prison for the last ten years. The shoulders so broad, the arms muscled and the waist so small. "Did you get raped in prison?"

Erik stopped moving.

Charles could tell that the question he asked had surprised Erik.

"Once. It was surprisingly very cliché. A few guards held me down while I was in the shower. This particular guard who attacked me was from Massachusetts, an Irish Catholic and a die-hard Kennedy supporter. I waited until he was finished. I knew he would think that I was being submissive to finally fight back. Two of the guards that held me down; well I broke their necks. It was a mess. Eventually, I was able to shower in my cell."

Charles furrowed his brow, "Are you lying to me...?"

Erik shrugged, "Maybe...? Read my mind; oh wait - you can't. So I guess you will never know."

Charles laughed.

"Really Charles; I want some of that - what is it...?" Erik went toward the table. There were two lines left on a mirror and a rolled up hundred dollar bill next to it.

"Fuck, that's right. You've been in prison since 1964. So much you have missed - you probably won't believe it if I told you." Charles laughed and grabbed his beer.

"Don't fucking tease me Charles - can't you cut me some slack tonight? You can yell at me tomorrow while we fly to Paris. But tonight - well- I've been in fucking prison for ten years. Give me a god damn break."

"All right - calm your tits. This is a little substance lovingly known as cocaine. I don't usually partake of this particular party favor - however, your return is stressing the fuck out of me. So, I'm making an exception."

Erik smiled. "All right - what does it do...?"

"Makes you feel happy and stupid and happy."

Erik took the rolled up bill and bent down.

"Steady there Erik..." Charles stood behind Erik's ass. He held the man by the small waist and rubbed his dick against the towel clad ass. "Now, put it against your nose and slowly sniff it in all the way. You sure as fuck don't' want to make yourself sneeze. That is some fucking expensive marching powder. Go on - I'm sure Logan would kill me for doing this - but what the hell right? It wasn't my fault we weren't able to get permission to fly out of D.C. Obviously the damn airports would be closed after a fucking Pentagon prison break."

Erik rubbed his nose when he was all done. He stood up. Charles was laughing and grinning. The shorter man kissed the broad freckled shoulder. "It tickles right..?"

"Yes, but what's so funny...?"

Charles was unable to contain himself. He kept laughing and laughing. He eventually said, "This is a far out scene. Here I am; I'm doing cocaine with Magneto in a fucking D.C. hotel! I might have to write a book one day."

"I don't get what's so strange about it?" Erik said and then stopped for a moment. It was like a tiny explosion had occurred in his head. "Tell me again what are the side effects of this particular drug?"

Charles started laughing again, he turned Erik around. "Ground control to Major Tom...Can you hear me Major Tom...?"

Erik started to giggle.

Charles reached out and pulled the towel away from Erik's body. And then took Erik's head in his hands, "There will be euphoria, self confidence, sociability and..."

Erik smiled and started to giggle, "And..."

"And...it makes you fucking horny...." Charles said and kissed Erik on the mouth.

Erik moaned and put his arms around Charles. At one point, he heard a strange crashing noise - it might have been either the television set or the table that they had tipped over. He wasn't sure. "Charles - what are you doing - is this what you want to do? Charles...?"

Charles was trying to get his belt off and his pants. He smiled at Erik, "In the infamous words of Mr. Barry White, I'm gonna love you, love you, love you just a little more baby. You want to fuck ...right? I mean - I know you went through some stuff in prison; but I can't think about that now. Let's fuck - let's just fuck. It's been ten fucking years! I want you to fuck me - just fucking fuck me into the carpet!"

Erik grabbed Charles and threw him down on the floor. Erik reached out with his powers. There was a room service tray on the counter, it had a small metal bowl that held some butter. "This will have to do....I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me - I don't fucking care...just fuck me." Charles moaned and lifted his ass eagerly.

Erik nodded and took some of the butter with his fingers. He smeared it generously over Charles' asshole. And then slowly started to push his finger inside.

Charles groaned, "Fuck...put another finger inside!"

Erik did as Charles demanded and pushed two fingers inside his asshole. It was a tight fit. Erik watched Charles reached between his legs to stroke his dick.

"Fuck me Erik - "

Erik grabbed his cock and started pushing against Charles' asshole. Charles asshole seemed sealed shut. "It won't fucking go inside - you're too tight - we need something else..."

Charles growled, "We don't need anything - just fucking put it in...!"

"I'm going to hurt you."

Charles shook his head, "Really Erik, did you stop being a man 'cause of one little prison rape?"

Erik frowned. He smothered whatever was left of the butter on the head of his cock. And without much hesitation - he pushed his cock inside of Charles' asshole. He could hear Charles squealing underneath him - the man was clawing at the carpet. But Charles never asked him to stop - so he didn't.

Gripping Charles by the neck - Erik pushed and fucked him into the carpet as he had been originally asked to do.

**********************

Sunlight woke Erik up. He sat up suddenly on his hotel bed. Logan was standing over him. He didn't look happy. "How did I get back into my room?"

Erik touched his head. He wasn't sure if he had some sort of out of body experience.

"Last night hotel security came up knocking because there was a strange noise coming from Charles' bedroom. Imagine my strange surprise to find you two naked on the floor and the room practically destroyed. Your cock was smothered in shit and butter. I don't even want to know - so don't fucking tell me. Poor Hank - I think he's scarred for life."

Erik put his hands on his head, "Charles was doing something - sniffing this powder. I wanted to try it. He looked like he was having so much fun. I wanted to have some fun with him too. It's been so long. Prison was..."

"I know all about prison. Listen - if you want to survive this fucking situation - I suggest you try not to trust Charles too much. He's really fucked up. Giving you cocaine is pretty fucked up. God, the shit none of us knew about that old bastard. No wonder you never listened to him; you knew he was a fucking maniac!"

"What...?"

"Never mind...! Just shower, get dressed and come have some breakfast. We need to leave for the airport in about 45 minutes."

"Where's Charles...?" Erik looked at the closed adjoining door.

"That guy, we found him passed out in a pool of his own vomit and semen. He's a real fucking prince. Right now just get dressed and get your ass moving. Hank will get Charles ready. God damn, this trip is making me start wishing I was back with the fucking Sentinels. At least they made more sense than you two assholes."

 

 


End file.
